The present invention relates to a product conveying method.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of conveying food products such as chocolates or similar, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
In the packaging of food products, each product is fed along a conveying line comprising a conveying device for receiving a product from a feed device and feeding the product to a pickup station, and a pickup device substantially located at the pickup station, and in turn comprising a gripping member for picking up the product at the pickup station and in turn supplying the product to a machine, such as a wrapping machine.
A drawback of known conveying lines of the above type, in which the feed device feeds the product in purely random manner to the conveying device, is that, in most cases, subsequent supply of the product to the pickup station is out of time with respect to passage of the gripping member through the station, so that the product may be gripped badly, if not altogether missed, by the gripping member.